Can Linwëlin
Can Linwëlin, better known by his Common name, Kahn, is a member of House Linwëlin and one of the most powerful Magical entities on Gaia. Appearance When his power is repressed with the Circlet of Repression, Kahn is rather tall, standing at about 6'5". He has short, spikey, swept-back white hair which is elongated in the back, reaching down to his calves and blue eyes. Kahn lacks eyebrows due to an event in his childhood where he burnt them off from an outburst of magical flame. Because of this, he has never been able to grow any eyebrows to replace the ones he lost. He wears a golden earring on his right ear, a golden Kushan-styled neckpiece, and a pair of golden, Elven-designed gauntlets. His belt, like most items on his person, is gold and styled like the Circlet he wears on his head. A greyish, yellow-lined cloth covered his lower body and a pair of wooden sandals are worn on his feet. However, when his power is unleashed, his height, weight, and muscles increase drastically in size. He becomes a staggering 8'10" and his clothes expand to fit his new size. His eyes glow light blue with Magical energy, which also radiates from his body in static discharges. Personality Kahn can best be described as a psychopath. Without the Circlet of Repression, he is a raging madman, destroying all in his path. He has a particular hatred of his own family as well as the King of his homeland. He is exceedingly sadistic and cruel, mocking his victims and opponents for their inferiority. Apart from these brief moments of mockery, however, he is rampant with fury, screaming and bellowing cries of anger while turning his surroundings into a desolate wasteland. He knows very little Common, the only words he ever says in Common in the series being: "I will break you." His intimidating aura is what makes most people who meet him fearful or distrustful of him almost immediately. History Youth Not much is known about Kahn's youth. When he was born, due to his immense, uncontrollable power in Magic, his mother died giving birth to him. When he was very young, he was outfitted with a set of golden relics meant to repress his magical power and he was always kept a close eye on so that he would never take them off. When he managed to take off his Circlet at one point, he went on a short rampage in which he not only burned off his eyebrows permanently but also burnt half of his father's face, permanently disfiguring it. Rebellion and Imprisonment When he grew up, Kahn was considered to be used as a weapon in the Second Dwarf-Elf War by the Vaardenvalian Mages' Council. When he was sent on the field with his father and brother, Kahn's Circlet of Repression was destroyed by a hard axe swing of a Dwarf. The destruction Kahn caused on both sides was immeasurable. The battle was considered, by both sides, a loss. Kahn managed to destroy countless war machines, kill around seventy elves including his father and four-hundred dwarves, as well as create a crater from the battlefield which is now a Dwarven mine. After that, Kahn's brother as well as the Mages' Council and the entire Linwëlin House engaged with Kahn on the snowy peaks of the North. Many of Kahn's relatives as well as three members of the Mages' Council were slain, but Kahn was sealed in the Void by their combined efforts, several barriers being kept between him and Gaia. Combat Style Kahn, generally utilizes an overwhelming style involving great speed and strength. He tends to pound his enemies with his fists or arm muscles and moves with little effort, shown by how skilled people with agility or acrobatics can avoid his blows. While most of the time he enjoys beating his enemies to death with his own bare hands, Kahn is not above sending out destructive balls or beams of energy to incinerate his targets. Kahn almost never dodges an attack, his superior Magic Armour acting as efficient protection against any injury or attack. Tactics Kahn's tactics, or lacking thereof, can best be described as toying with enemies with overwhelming power. He has little to fear from anyone due to his sheer power in Magic and near-infinite supply of Mana from his stocking up while in the Void. While he knows about the restricting qualities of the golden artifacts on his body, it is presumed that Kahn continues to wear them either because of sentimental attachment or because his blind rage clouds his judgement or perhaps, even, the fact that he doesn't care about the restrictions and that his current level of power is sufficient to destroy whatever threat comes his way. Abilities Kahn is capable of conjuring physical representations of his rage and anger in the form of a light blue energy that burns or outright disintegrates whatever it touches. How he summons these is different, the energy taking different forms for varying effects but all, more or less, similarly destructive. Mana Armour: His most notable ability and a constant use for him, Kahn's body has been attributed to steel in terms of durability, very few things able to physically injure him (Súrion even proposed only Magic could hurt him and, even then, it has to be all of one's power just to lay a scratch.) Gravity Defyment: Kahn is capable of flying at high speeds, reaching distant islands from miles away in almost a single hour. Sphere Bomb: The most-often opted for use by him, Kahn creates a swirling sphere of energy in his hand, levitated above his palm and circulated. It almost looks as if it is a blue liquid with a raging storm in the center, electricity sparking inside wildly. The effect of this attack is considered horrifying, for it exceeds most mid-level Destruction spells and Kahn seems to expend little to no Mana in conjuring it. The bomb expands into a wide-range, light blue explosion on impact with a circular shape. Whatever is caught within the field of the explosion is utterly devastated unless greatly protected by either powerful Magic or the densest of materials. This technique is almost famous for creating large craters. Most often thrown, like all of his attacks, the Sphere Bomb can also be mentally directed where he wants, when he wants. He doesn't tend to do so with this attack, however, for unknown reasons. Mega Sphere Bomb: A last-resort move of his, Kahn uses both arms to form, over his head, a massive Sphere Bomb that seemingly burns it's way through earth until finally exploding, managing to devastate an entire island. Eärendur Súrion, a master Mage renown for his unnaturally high amount of Mana, had to expend it all just to guard against the attack for a few seconds until it exploded, burning through his Mana Armour and leaving a grievous wound on his side. Eye Beams: Lines of energy that shoot out of his eyes, these destructive beams can follow targets with ease, Kahn apparently "seeing" through them. However, despite their quick reaction time, they are still capable of accidentally hitting targets that get between them and their target if they are but a second away from colliding into them. Finger Beams: Similar to the Eye Beams, these beams of energy are shot from Kahn's fingertips in a straight line. They burn holes their size through people's bodies, and can increase in size with the number of fingers Kahn uses. Quotes "I must break you." Eärendur Súrion: Ai taesalia cydi o eisi caesi sai mesaelaes. Translated: I certainly hope you are here to surrender. Kahn: Os tyrdasoli air vororer, tia jhys. Translated: Your cowardice is pitiful, my lord. "Ai cydi o tasi eirdyr os vaedi, tolys... thys Ai mar aelai mandraesol saes." Translated: I hope you care about your people, milord... for I shall enjoy slaughtering them. Trivia Inspiration The author's inspiration for this character derives closely from the character Broly from the Dragonball Z Saga. This can be seen by a list of characteristics taken from the character: Psychotic rage and hatred for a certain character, unmatched power involving energy, massive musculature, no pupils, quiet when in subdued or restricted form, has a crown-like device to keep them under control, etc. As far as the name goes, Kahn was inspired by both Mortal Kombat's Shao-Kahn and Star Trek's Khan Noonien Singh.